Dance Me If You Can
by M.L. Shards
Summary: RJ tries to help a flustered Theo get ready for his first date. Slight Theo/Lily


Theo let out a sigh. "I don't think I'm going to get this."

"I'm ignoring your negative energy, Theo, remember that." RJ replied, holding his hand up to quiet the frustrated blue ranger. "All you need to do is to let go for a minute, that's what its' all about."

"Why did I ask you to help me with this again?"

"Because Casey couldn't stop laughing after you asked him and asking Lily wouldn't make a whole lot of sense, now would it?" The Wolf Master replied as he began fiddling with his stereo. "You want to surprise her, right? So stop thinking for a moment."

Theo wrinkled his nose up. "This would be so much easier if you were a girl."

"Well no such luck for you." RJ said simply as he pressed play and a slow song started playing out of the speakers. "And Fran is not much better than you at dancing anyways and Dominick… well; I think he split after he heard you ask Casey."

Theo groaned. Ever since he'd known Lily, all he'd wanted to do was gather up the courage to ask her out on a date. Finally, after years, months, whatever amount of time, he'd managed to do it after Fran had given him tickets to a fancy dress party that she couldn't use and hinted Lily might like to go. He'd finally managed to do it and Lily had happily accepted, but there was still one itty bitty problem.

Functions like that had dancing, and Lily, loved to dance.

It was one thing Theo had never gotten into. He could multitask and fight, but when it came to dancing he seemed to have two left feet. It didn't help that he'd never been on a date either, so he had no practice. All he'd wanted was a little help learning to slow dance, he could wing the rest if he needed to. He'd asked the red ranger first, but that had been over an hour ago and he still wasn't sure if the red ranger had recovered from his laughing fit. So RJ had been the only one left since Fran, Dominick, and Lily were out of the question.

He didn't have a whole lot of faith in RJ's dancing abilities after seeing him doing a rather awkward "white boy" dance solo a while back. But he was desperate at this point, so he'd take what he could get.

"All right, let's get going." RJ said happily as if this was a request he got everyday. "So you need to put your arm around my waist and-"

Theo promptly started coughing on the air he was breathing. "WHAT?"

"Uh, I'm assuming you want to be doing the male part." RJ sighed, rolling his eyes. "Theo, dancing is expression. You need to relax or you'll be dancing all stiff and Lily won't like that."

Theo studied the Wolf Master carefully for any sign he was joking about this. He didn't see it. He walked over to the taller man. "This doesn't leave this room, right?"

"It won't." RJ assured calmly. "Now come on, the sooner we get started the sooner you can go, okay?"

This made Theo instantly perk up and he (though somewhat hesitantly) wrapped one of his arms around RJ's waist. "What now?"

"Now I need your other hand." Theo reluctantly held onto RJ's other hand while the purple ranger rested his free hand on Theo's shoulder. "Good now step left."

The blue ranger complied, and proceeded to stomp on RJ's foot. "Oops."

"Your other left." RJ replied in his zen-like voice and Theo felt a bit better that he wasn't upset about that little misstep.

Theo closed his eyes, repeated the mantra of "just imagine him as a girl" over and over in his head. He was surprised the task was so difficult. RJ already had long hair and wore a lot of purple, he would have thought imagining him as a girl would have been a whole lot easier. He supposed it was harder because Theo knew few girls as tall as RJ…

"Good, close your eyes, feel the music… not that tight, now you just look uncomfortable… maybe just keep them open." Theo managed to open one eye and look up at RJ. "Now, I know you're new to dancing and all, but I feel the need to inform you that generally the male leads the dance. Eyes open may work wonders so you don't crush poor Lily's feet."

"Oh…" Theo said, unable to think of anything else to say. He opened his other eye and proceeded to stomp on RJ's other foot. "Sorry."

RJ looked up at the ceiling, closed his eyes. "Okay, maybe we need someone closer to Lily's size…"

There was a small giggle that came from the area of RJ's chair, and Theo looked passed RJ to see a very amused looking Fran and Casey, holding up what appeared to be an iPhone styled phone. How he had not seen them before was probably due to his short stature. How RJ missed them… well, maybe RJ saw them and just didn't care, but still…

"Oh this has to win me a Youtube award. Neil Cicereiga is going down." Fran giggled as Casey seemed to recognize he might be in a small amount of trouble. Theo was tiny, but deadly.

"You're filming with that thing?" Theo demanded, letting go of RJ and storming towards the two of them.

Both Fran and Casey took this as their cue to book it downstairs, with an angry Theo following. RJ could hear various noises including a thunk and muffled yell where it sounded like Casey had fallen down the stairs in his escape, effectively taking Fran with him.

The other noises were only what he could imagine as a wrestling match over the cell phone.

RJ shrugged and clicked the music off, heading over to his chair and munching on a handful of chips. It appeared Lily was doomed for the land of sore feet, really, some people needed to chill out more.

He settled down in his chair and began clicking through stations, looking for something to watch. He ended up on the Disney channel.

"Cheetah Girls?" He asked, reading the title of the movie. "Hmmm, sounds promising."

* * *

Please Review


End file.
